


Yoda One For Me

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to give Peter a romantic and nerdy card and also sign it. That was never going to happen. Which means Peter and Ned spent the entire lunch period conversing about his new secret admirer.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Yoda One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I spent too long on this.

It starts when MJ finds a card at a convenience store.

'Yoda one for me.' And there's a drawn image of Yoda on the front holding up a red heart. Her mind goes to Peter and if he'll like it because he likes Star Wars and she doesn't think about him because she has any special attachment to him. Just because she knows he likes movies.

She buys it. It costs her three dollars and she almost backs out when the cashier gives her a strange look, but she walks out with the card stuffed in her bag.

Maybe she'll give it to Peter. Maybe he'll like it and tell her thank you and maybe he'll ask if it has a significant meaning. Of course she'll say no, call him a nerd, and they'll move on. Or maybe she'll lock it up in her drawer with the constant 'what if' playing in her mind.

She contemplates it for the rest of the night- through dinner and when doing homework- and by the time she's half asleep she decides to just do it.

(She also decides to scribble out a note inside about how he's always been on her mind, but that's only to fill in the blank interior).

The next day, she borrows a hall pass and checks the perimeter around Peter's locker at least twice before jamming the card through the slot.

'This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.'

But it's not like she can break into Peter's locker even though she was really considering it. Except by the time she's given up on that option, the bell rings and she bolts back to her class before Peter shows up.

Definitely doesn't want to be here when he finds her surprise.

********************

There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to give Peter a romantic and nerdy card and also sign it. That was never going to happen. Which means Peter and Ned spent the entire lunch period conversing about his new secret admirer.

"I can't believe there's actually a girl who likes you," Ned states between bites of cafeteria pizza.

"I can't believe there's a girl who would buy me a Star Wars card," Peter replies and that gets MJ's attention as she pretends to keep reading her book, but listens carefully to their conversation.

"That, too. Who do you think it is?"

Peter, she notices, has read it about five times in the past ten minutes. How many times can one person read four words before it gets tiring?

She'd be lying, though, if she said it didn't make her heart flutter. 

"I don't know. There's no way to determine that. Especially since most girls here don't even know I exist." 

"That's true besides the ones on the decathlon team."

"And even then most of them only hang out with me during the meetings. The only one who actually hangs around me is," he pauses and she knows they're talking about her. She can even see the way Peter tries to hide his pointed finger at her.

'Oh, no.'

'Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no."

"Oh, yeah. Do you think-"

"Maybe it's a dude," she chimes in without even realizing it just to steer the whole conversation back to a safe destination.

Ned's the first to respond, "What makes you think it's a dude?"

"I never said that I did. I'm just saying you should examine all of the possibilities. Especially since the girl you're hunting could be a man," she searches around the room until her eyes land on Flash flirting around with a group of cheerleaders, "Hey, it could be Flash."

"What?" Peter practically yells, "It's not Flash."

"Says who?" As soon as she asks, Flash's attention meets Peter and he immediately waves a middle finger in his direction, "Okay, it's not Flash, but I stand by my statement."

"I," a nervous laugh, "I highly doubt it's a guy."

"Whatever, Parker. I just hope you're right about that."

She doesn't have to hope. She knows. And she nearly faints from her nerves finally getting to her.

She hates Star Wars.

She hates the grin Peter gives her when he thinks she's focusing on her book.

********************

The second time she sees him it's in the library for decathlon practice and he's still reading the card and there's that damn fluttering feeling.

"Still?" She questions while she sits her bag next to him. He looks up to her and looks startled before smiling.

"Yeah, sorry," he crams it into the textbook next to him.

(Cram isn't a good word since he's careful not to bend any edges).

He's back to looking at her and she has to remember not to care, "Why are you sorry?"

He shrugs, "I'm not really sure. For getting too invested in this card I guess. I've just never had a secret admirer."

"That's a ridiculous thing to apologize for," she jokes until Peter merely shrugs, "Why are you so invested in this anyway?"

"You've been around me long enough. Besides the ones on the team, girls don't talk to me. So, I'm sure there's not many girls that like me."

The scoff slips out before she can think about it, "I seriously doubt that."

And he's staring at her with his mouth slightly open and she can't read his expression. Doesn't think she wants to.

"I just mean that this is a big school. Some girl has to be into someone like you," she motions to all of him. She didn't mean it to be insultive, but she also didn't want it to sound like any sort of compliment.

Honestly, she just wants the ground to break open and swallow her hole.

Until Peter's raspy laugh fills her ears.

"I hope you're right. I certainly hope it's not Flash."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like your type."

"Definitely not my type."

'Don't do it. Don't say it.'

"But, uh, what would you say is your type?"

Peter's seconds away from giving an answer when Mr. Harrinton pushes through the doors. She turns away from Peter just to hide the eyerolls.

********************

If MJ did like Peter and there was a reason behind it, she could give a million. She could start off with the superficial ones about how attracted to him she is- his eyes that make her melt, and the way his lips curl up into a smile. And even the way he looks during gym when he's doing pushups and she can't focus on her book when Peter's t-shirt is way too form fitting and he just seems to get more toned by the day.

Then, there's his personality.

He's a giant fucking nerd and MJ's falling for it. Well, she would be if she liked him, but she doesn't, so she's not.

(Except, she sometimes likes the way he could go on for hours about his favorite shows or how he thought a specific movie was the best one he's seen).

And then, there's Spiderman because, duh, she knows about that. Peter doesn't do a good enough job at keeping it hidden. She wished he did, though, because the idea of him selflessly going around town protecting everyone from crimes such as robberies to helping little girls find their cats almost makes her want to like him.

Almost.

Given all of that, it's no surprise that she can't exactly focus on the bubonic plague or how consumption works when Peter's been watching her every move.

She doesn't like Peter Parker.

Then, when practice is over and everyone's making their way out, he answers her earlier question that she forgot about.

He's sprinting to catch up to her, "Hey."

"Hey," she keeps both eyes forward, only looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"To answer your question, I don't think I really have a type. I've only been interested in two girls before and there's a huge contrast between the both of them. "

"Oh, really? Well, I know there was Liz and I know how she is, so the other must've been-"

"A secret," he smirks, then backtracks, "S-Sort of. She's someone I met years ago. You, uh, don't know her."

Peter's telltale sign of lying is stuttering, which he does too often, "All right, keep your secrets, Parker."

And then he's walking backwards in front of her and it almost comes off as cocky, "You best believe I will."

Dammit. She likes Peter Parker.

********************

It's not like she's thinking about Peter that night when she's trying to relax, but then she remembers how his face lit up from a simple card she bought and her entire body warms up.

He smiled, a genuine smile and she was the reason for that. Except, he doesn't know she's the reason. But it doesn't matter.

That's why she's up until nearly 3 in the morning plotting for the next thing she could do. That's also why she gets ready an hour earlier than usual to make a quick stop.

Peter likes sour gummy worms. She knows this because he used to bring a bag a day every day at the beginning of the year until he stopped. She finds what she's looking for- the biggest bag of gummy worms she's seen- at the same place as the card. With the same cashier who gives her a brief smile.

Six dollars shorter and two more awkward smiles, she's out the door. And on her way to school she runs into a problem: a card could be put into a locker, but a thick bag of candy could not. So, she spends the fifteen minute commute to school trying to figure out the best way to go about this.

'Hey, Parker. I found this bag and assumed it was yours. Take it.'

Too obvious.

'It's by your locker. Probably the same girl as yesterday.'

Again, way too obvious.

'I bought these. Just eat them.'

Well, that's just not going to happen.

She's almost given up when she gets through the main doors and realizes that it's practically empty and she's an hour early.

Perfect. That means no one is in homeroom and she can slip into Peter's classroom without him or any bystanders finding her out.

"Are those gummy worms?"

'Fuck.'

She casually meets Betty and puts on her best casual grin, "Betty, what are you doing here so early?"

"I'm always here this early," she states and of course she is, "Why do you have gummy worms?"

"I, uh… really like gummy worms?"

"Then, why does it have Peter's name written on it?"

"Uhhh-"

"And is that a heart next to-"

"Betty, listen, I'm not rich, but I will pay you to forget what you saw, okay?" She probably has a few bucks left to her name. Being a secret admirer is expensive.

Betty gives her a questioning look and MJ's fully prepared to start using other measures to get her to stay silent- measures that include a swift punch. But then Betty shrugs it off and strides over to her desk.

MJ quickly drops the bag off to Peter's desk and bolts.

********************

With a mouth full of gummy worms, Ned comments, "This admirer is getting serious. She's bringing you your favorite candy."

"I know," Peter chews half of a green and yellow one.

'MJ, you're a genius.'

At this point, she doesn't even pretend to read. Instead, the book sits next to her tray and she listens. She finds a particular space behind their heads to stay interested in and occasionally steals glances at Peter. He's happy, he's smiling, and she feels the same warm feeling as before. It's so much better, though, now that she gets to witness the way he looks.

"MJ?"

Her eyes focus on the object of her attention, who's offering the open bag to her.

"Huh?"

"You want one? There's plenty to go around."

"Oh, uh," she makes a gesture, then goes for a red and blue gummy worm, never letting her eyes stray from his, "Thanks."

"No problem," his smile- God, his smile could kill her and she'd die happy.

"Courtesy of Peter's admirer," Ned reaches for another and Peter shoots him a look, "What?"

********************

Betty texts her later.

Betty: did peter like his gift <3  
MJ: what did I say earlier???  
Betty: yeah yeah. my lips are sealed

********************

She thinks about Peter- at this point, it's no surprise. Then, she thinks about how they never talk outside of school. Mainly because she's kept up the act of hating both him and Ned.

'Ned.'

"I need a favor," she says when she finds Ned leaving the boy's bathroom. He's startled by her presence next to him, but gains his cool back.

"Sure? What do you need?"

"I need Peter's number," she thinks about it, "and yours."

"What for?"

'What for?'

'What for?!'

"I'm the president of the decathlon group. I need to keep up with everyone."

For 3.5 seconds, Ned buys it. Then, "Why not just ask Peter for his number?"

''Because if I ask Peter, it'll seem weird and I'm way too nervous to ask the boy I may like for his number.'

She doesn't say that, "I saw you first. I probably won't see him again today."

"But he'll be at practice later on."

"We both know he's a flake when it comes to showing up," that's a good excuse until Ned states that he'll make sure that Peter's there because he'll tell him that MJ needs him and MJ nearly has a heart attack at the thought of Peter knowing she needs him.

Ned's making it hard for her to be his best friend's secret admirer.

"Ned, please. It's in your phone. Just tell me what it is," her voice may sound shaky, she can tell by how Ned immediately stops dialing Peter's number and just gives her a sympathetic look.

There's one awkward head nod before he relents.

Mission accomplished.

********************

Mission unsuccessful. She doesn't know how to message Peter without having to explain to him that she pretty much hassled his number out of Ned under the guise of being a great president for their team. Definitely not by saying that.

MJ: hey dumbass

'Shit.'

Well, that's definitely not how to start a conversation.

Peter: Is this Flash?

She really considers lying and saying it is Flash and she'd change her number and try that again. But then Peter might make a comment about a strange text from Flash to Ned who would stare her down, so no.

MJ: whoops that wasn't meant for you  
MJ: it's MJ by the way  
MJ: hi

Feeling somewhat proud of her successful lie and disappointed in how many texts she had to send, she sets her phone down. And she's even okay with waiting for over ten minutes for a text back. Until ten minutes becomes fifteen, then thirty and it's over an hour and MJ nearly loses her mind.

So, she goes to her roof and looks throughout the city for any sign of Spiderman. This is usually the time she'd catch him out and about. Last time was the day before she bought the card and he was walking an elderly woman across the street.

Her heart didn't swell at the thought of that.

Her phone goes off, but it's only Ned who finally puts two and two together and now he's asking her to confirm his suspicions.

Ned: you're the secret admirer, aren't you?  
MJ: I don't know what you're talking about  
Ned: yes you do  
Ned: you've been ogling Peter since high school started  
Ned: so…..

She doesn't respond. Instead, she shuts her phone off and hides it in her desk drawer- as if that'll solve her problems- and goes to have dinner with her mom.

********************

Thai food is what her mom chooses and, of course, they run into Peter's aunt.

"You're a classmate of Peter's, right?" She asks as soon as they sit next to May's table.

"Yeah," she replies while her mom orders, "I'm MJ."

May's eyes light up, "MJ, huh? Peter talks about you all of the time."

What?

"H-He does?"

May seems to realize that's not a conversation Peter would approve of, "Sometimes. Only that you're the president of his club. You must be pretty smart."

She tries to hide the embarrassment, "No smarter than the next person."

"She's lying. She's brilliant," her mom chimes in and MJ shoots her a now-is-not-the-time glare.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Not with how Peter talks about her. I just wish he could've been here to say hi," she leans in as if the next comment was a classified secret, "Plus he loves Thai food."

Bingo.

"Oh, really?" MJ leans in a little bit more, "Tell me what his favorites are."

********************

The next plan was going to require help mainly because in order to do it, she'd have to sneak out of class.

"What do you mean you need me to cause a distraction?" Betty whispers once MJ asks for help. She tries to stay quiet since Ms. Franklin was rambling on about ancient Rome.

"Just like it sounds. I need you to distract her long enough for me to sneak through the door."

"But why do you need to sneak through the door?"

Someday, when she can focus on something other than a nerdy boy with beautiful eyes and spider abilities, she should try to set Betty up with Ned. They both ask a crap ton of questions.

"Let me worry about that, okay? Can you just distract her?" And before MJ can say anything else, Betty turns to the window.

"Oh, my God, is that Spiderman?" She screams and momentarily MJ stares out the window to make sure Spiderman wasn't actually out there. But, of course, he wasn't and she kind of feels stupid.

"What?" Ms. Franklin halts her sentence to move toward the door, "There's nobody out here."

Betty's next to the window immediately, "He was just swinging around. Way out there," she points out and with her other hand she signals MJ to hurry up and leave.

She runs on her tiptoes to the door, gives Betty a thumbs up, and leaves.

********************

There's a lot of things MJ can admit that she likes about Peter. His taste in food is not one of them.

"What the hell's larb?" She asks the cashier after she orders her to go order. He explains it, with the thickest accent, that it's a minced meat salad with different vegetables on lettuce.

"Meat salad? That sounds awful," she only says it when the cashier leaves to get her order prepared and after she pays, she quickly hurries out the door and on her way back to school.

But it's not that easy because her life isn't easy right now and she sees Spiderman and is three feet away from. Thankfully, the universe doesn't entirely hate her and he's got his back to her while listening to a man who was apparently just robbed.

"He had a long beard a-and dark eyes. He was probably about 6 feet tall and he ran that way, " the victim says, then pointed in her general direction. She ducks behind the restaurant's fake display plant just in time for Spiderman to follow the direction the man was pointing in. She doesn't think he noticed her, but she keeps a steady eye on him.

(He looks too good in his suit, but that's neither here nor there. Especially when he takes off running past the restaurant and she can finally get out of there).

********************

Another problem. This week has been full of problems.

How is she supposed to give Peter a whole meal without him knowing it came from her?

"Where have you been?"

She twists on her heels to Ned behind her.

"Uh… um… uh…" she really has to get the word 'uh' out of her vocabulary, "I went to-"

"Is that Thai food?"

"Yeah, but it's for-"

She doesn't have to finish that sentence for Ned to start grinning, "You like Peter, don't you, MJ?"

"Is that a Spongebob reference?"

"So, is the Thai food the third secret admirer gift or just extra?"

Oh, right! She gets an idea.

"Do me a favor. Give this to him, " she hands him the bag, "and when Peter asks-"

"Say it's from the admirer, " he finishes and she smiles, "You know you're going to have to tell him, right?"

Yeah. She knows.

********************

"Where the hell is he?" MJ vigorously taps her fingers on the table, searching the cafeteria. Lunch ends in ten minutes and so far there's been no site of Peter.

She's seen Flash hit on a senior girl right before getting slapped by said senior girl. She's also seen what could've been a food fight until Mr. Harrington escorted both students away to the dismay of almost everyone.

But she still hasn't seen the one person she wants and she's pretty sure meat salad has an expiration.

Ned, however, doesn't seem phased by the lack of his best friend and keeps on munching into his apple, "I honestly don't know where he's at."

"How do you not know? He's your-" and then it hits her. Back at the restaurant where Peter- well, actually Spiderman- was running around trying to find the suspect of a robbery. But that was over thirty minutes ago. She thinks about texting him, but he probably wouldn't be answering that while on the job. She could call hoping that his ringer was on.

Lost in thought, she doesn't notice him sprinting over to their table, "Hey."

'Thank God.'

"Sorry I was late. Aunt May needed me home for an emergency," he states and she wonders how he can lie with such ease. Then again, she's been doing the same all week.

"MJ, you're actually sitting with us?" Peter grins. She is, not on purpose. When it was apparent he was going to be late, she moved down just to keep her nerves calm by chatting with Ned.

"Sure. Yeah. I guess I am."

"Awesome," he pulls his jacket off and she's definitely not checking out the way his arm flexes, "What's this?"

She looks to the bag while he digs through the contents.

Ned answers, "From your secret admirer."

"She was here? Did you get to see who she was?"

"Nope. It was here when we got here."

"What's in there?" She says only to keep up an act. She shares a glance with Ned.

"It's Thai food. Oh, man, that's really sweet of her. I just wish I could've been here earlier."

"Me, too," it wasn't meant to come out, but it did, so she shrugs off the ear splitting grin both Ned and Peter have. "I just meant because you missed Flash getting slapped."

"Damn. That's a once in a lifetime moment."

"If you want, I can find him and reenact it. I'm sure he won't mind. Too much."

It surprises her- it really surprises her- when Peter's hand rests on top of hers. Peter doesn't hold her hand. Peter doesn't even look at her without looking away every other second.

"Don't worry, " he lets her hand go, "I can picture it."

"O-Okay," dammit, she's stuttering. On cue, the bell rings signaling for the end of lunch and for what feels like the tenth time that week, she runs away.

********************

He texts her during gym that day.

Peter: everything okay?

She looks up from her spot in the bleachers and finds him taking a break from pushups and stealing glances at her. Every once in a while, he'll lean over to Ned and whispers.

MJ: should you have your phone out in class??? That's not exactly model student of you  
Peter: since when am I a model student  
MJ: never since you're always ditching classes  
Peter: that's different >:-P

Trying to get over how he actually uses emoticons in his texts and the fact that it almost felt like flirting, she goes back to reading.

'Guys like us, that work on ranches, are the loneliest guys in the world. They got no family. They don’t belong no place. . . . With us it ain’t-'

Her phone buzzes again. It's Peter again. How can she focus on Of Mice and Men when Peter's taken a weird interest in her today?

Peter: you look bored

She looks up in time to meet his eyes and his smile and the way his arms cross showing off muscles.

'Focus, Jones. Focus.'

MJ: of course I'm bored. I'm at school  
Peter: you wanna ditch  
Peter: with me

And her heart stops. It just stops. Is Peter asking her out? Is Peter offering to ditch school? Has Peter completely lost his sanity?

Too afraid to even look up, she clumsily types out a response.

MJ: heck yes

********************

The first thing she does after PE is get dressed in a rush. She almost puts her pants on backwards twice and then almost trips into the wall and when she gets a questioning look from Betty, she has to explain, "Peter kind of, um…" should she say it was a date? Or are they hanging out? "Asked me to hang out."

Her expression goes to excitement. MJ doesn't have time to comment. Not when Peter's probably waiting outside.

"Betty, do you have any deodorant?"

"Yeah, hold on, " she rummages through her bag, then looks back up to MJ, "Actually I leant it to Ned."

"You gave your deodorant to Ned? Why?"

"He left his at home of course. You can borrow it from him if you want."

She lets out a disapproving groan before quickly shoving everything back into her bag and running through the door. Thankfully, Peter's nowhere in site, but she finds Ned exiting the boy's changing room.

"Ned!" She shouts a little too loudly, "Betty said you borrowed her deodorant. I need to see it."

"Why do you need deodorant?"

What's with everyone questioning everything she does today?

"Because I just got done with gym and I have a date," damn, she didn't mean to say date. So, now Ned's staring at her like she just said she has a cure for all of life's problems, "I'll explain later, okay? Do you have it or not?"

"Yeah, I should, " he searches through the duffel bag over his arm, "Oh, wait. I gave it back to her."

"What? I literally just talked to her. She said you have it."

He shakes his head, "Pretty sure I don't."

"God… dammit," she runs back to the locker room where Betty's fixing her hair, "Betty, Ned says he gave you the deodorant back."

Betty gives her a look, "He did?"

"Just saw him. He didn't have it."

And Betty smiles, "Pretty sure he still has it."

MJ's probably going to be committed to an asylum before she even gets to see Peter.

"Forget the deodorant," she pulls several paper towels from the sink, soaks them with water, and uses it to clean whatever sweat is on her skin- which, yeah, gets her several strange looks from the remaining girls in the room, but she doesn't particularly care.

"That'll do," she throws back a quick 'thank you' to Betty while she leaves the locker room. Hopefully for the last time that day.

Immediately, she finds Peter relaxed against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his zipped up hoodie and gives her a smile.

"Ready?" He asks and she's about to respond when Ned stands next to her with a little blue deodorant bottle. He's got his lips puckered and he's nodding- clearly proud of himself.

"Found it," he hands it to her, then strides off. She looks back to Peter and his raised eyebrow.

"Um… it's Betty's. He just wanted me to return it to her."

"Right, uh… let's get out of here."

********************

"So," she forces out after an uncomfortable silent walk and she's pretty sure Peter keeps stealing glances at her. But she can't tell because she refuses to look anywhere except the first few feet in front of her.

(The mere thought of Peter's eyes make her weak, so eye contact could possibly kill her).

"So," he responds. It takes another thirty seconds of silence before he finally speaks again, "So, there's this ice cream shop near my house. It's really good. Do you wanna try it? My treat?"

She was about to argue that she can pay for her own ice cream until she realizes that Yoda cards and gummy worms and Thai food is expensive- she probably only has about three dollars left. She shrugs and follows.

It's more silence, then he brings her up to a building with dancing ice cream cones painted on the window.

"Okay, then," she comments and Peter gives a chuckle that doesn't take her breath away.

No. Not at all.

"What would you like?"

The doorbell dings when they walk in and at least three different employees welcome them in.

"I'll stick with chocolate."

"Absolutely. I'll go order while you find a seat?"

And she nods before sitting at the seat closest to the entrance.

Ten minutes later, she's sitting across from Peter with ice cream in front of her and all she can focus on is the way he can't seem to look anywhere but at her.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" She eventually asks, "You keep staring."

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry. I just…" he stops and shakes his head, "Never mind. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

His fingers tap against the table, way too many times if you ask her. Then, he starts rummaging through his pocket, "Actually, there's a reason I asked you to ditch school with me."

And the Yoda card she hasn't seen in days is in his hands. She stares it down, looks at him, and it hits her that- oh, damn- he knows. He knows she's the admirer, which means he knows she likes him and he's about to start questioning her.

"I know you're Spiderman," it comes out before she even registers the words.

He freezes, eyes still staring her down, but she can tell that his mind is anywhere except on her, "What? What? I-I'm not… what are you talking about?"

"It's pretty obvious, Peter."

"It can't be obvious. I'm not Spiderman. Give me one reason you think I'm Spiderman."

"Okay, you're always skipping school. You're constantly making up excuses for ditching decathlon practice. And how about Washington when Spiderman just happened to be there to save the day the same day as our competition?"

Again, he just stares, "I said one reason, MJ."

"Is that your only argument?"

"I don't need an argument. I'm not Spiderman."

"Sure."

Feeling somewhat victorious, she takes the first bite of ice cream that's almost melted at this point.

"I told you, it's all been the internship."

She's about to point out how suspicious it is that his internship is with an Avenger, but because he's practically squirming in his chair, she decides to just give him an out, "Fine. If you say you're not Spiderman, then I believe you."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah. Now can we not talk about anything else like that right now? The last thing I want is a lecture when I'm not at school."

********************

MJ has a headache.

"Isn't it a little late to be up here?"

MJ has a fucking headache, which she's had since she parted ways with Peter over four hours ago. Which is also why she's been up on her roof for at least an hour. She takes a long sip of her tea before she looks through the corner of her eye, but when she's met with red and blue, she shifts her whole body around.

'Spiderman, huh?'

Except he's not wearing the mask and Peter's got this weird look on his face and in one hand there's a bouquet of roses. He's clenching them pretty tightly.

"I thought you were-"

"You're the secret admirer," the way he says it is like his entire existence depends on her admitting that she is.

So, she does, "Yes and you're Spiderman."

"Obviously."

"How'd you know?"

"Know I was Spiderman?"

Her eyes roll, "That I was the one leaving you gifts."

"Oh. That was obvious. The card had the same handwriting as yours and Betty may have mentioned that you left the gummy worms. Also Aunt May told me about seeing you at the Thai restaurant."

She's about to make a promise of having a conversation with Betty about staying quiet until Peter's walking closer to her. She's nervous again. Even more so when he holds up the roses.

"I wish it's as thoughtful as what you've done, but I was in a rush to do this."

"It's fine, Peter. These are actually really beautiful."

"Good. I was fully prepared to hear you say they're stupid and how much you hate flowers," he chuckles and she gives him a smile.

"Maybe later. For now," she pats the seat next to her. That's where he sits.

"So, you like me, huh?"

She nods, hoping it's enough.

"Cool," his hand inches closer to hers and she doesn't move away. Instead, she tangles their fingers.

"I can't believe you gave me a Yoda card."

She whacks him with the flowers, but leans in when she notices he's about to kiss her.

********************

MJ: I thought I told you not to tell Peter about the gummy worms  
Betty: I wanted you two to get together. Sue me :-D  
Ned: so they're finally together now?????

Yep. They're finally together.


End file.
